


A New Dream...? OFFICIAL TRAILER

by Widowfics



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Older Varian (Disney), Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), but I'm trying to WRITE a TV SHOW, but I'm waaaaaaay too into this, don't judge I'm just a sophomore, ig that's a good thing?, it's coming guys, it's kinda a weird format, just another trailer, since this can't be a real show, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Like Tangled the Series, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms will have a movie (glorified pilot episode) to proceed it. Which - as all movies should - will get a trailer! The "movie" is called "A New Dream...?" and will be like Varian's version of "Before Ever After"if that makes any senseanyways this is the official trailer; I also have some semi-important announcements in the notes so check that out too;)
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Lance Strongbow, Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Lance Strongbow & Varian, Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so this is basically like the bit in Before Ever After where Eugene narrates and recaps the entire previous movie, and also introduces this movie.  
> If you're confused about the layout of this entire fic, this is what's happening: 1 movie like Before Ever After, which introduces the plot and direction of the following series, and two seasons like season 2 and season 3 of Tangled the series (skipping season 1 because we jump right into the travel/adventure part of the series as soon as the movie is over)  
> if you're still confused...sorry. Just read the stuff when it comes out and try to get what's going on? I'll explain much more when I actually start posting! but for now...a sneak peak

_Lance: “This is the story of a little genius and his best friend who started out as nobodies in a tiny village, then ended up defeating an ancient demon hellbent on destroying an entire kingdom!”_

_Catalina: “Come on Lance, we helped too!”_

_Angry: “Yeah! This is more like the story of a dork and his trash panda being smarter than everyone else.”_

_Lance: “Ok girls, I hear ya. So Zhan Tiri was probably more of a group effort. But you gotta admit Varian is still a really cool kid.”_

_Angry: “Oh yeah!”_

_Catalina: “Definitely! He does weird science stuff and makes_ huge _explosions.”_

_Angry: “He built a portal!”_

_Catalina: “He got kidnapped!”_

_Varian: “Whoa, slow down there guys. I try to keep from doing stuff like that anymore.”_

_Angry: “Aw, but Varian, it’s awesome!”_

_Varian: “Ok, some of it was a_ little _exciting-”_

_Catalina: “I’ll say!”_

_Varian: “-but if we’re telling my story, might as well tell the whole thing. It took a while to get to the ancient demon!”_

_Lance: “He’s right, girls. Why don’t we let Hairstripe tell it, ok? I’m sure he can tell a whole lot better than I can, and that’s saying something!”_

_Varian: “Thanks Lance! Now, this is just the story of a kid and his raccoon. I was born here, in Corona. Nothing fancy, just a simple baby with simple parents. But my...my mom died a few months later.”_

_Angry: “...wow, I’m sorry, Varian.”_

_Varian: “Ah, it’s ok Angry. I never knew her, and Dad doesn’t talk much about it. Anyways, fast forward fourteen years later; that’s when things start to get interesting. I had graduated early and basically lived in my lab. One day, someone comes knocking on the door and what do you know? The crown princess and her lady-in-waiting, wanting_ my _help. And a few minutes later, Flynn Rider! Uh...of course, I didn’t really help. More like, blow a bunch of stuff up.”_

_Catalina: “Still awesome!”_

_Varian: “Aha, ok Catalina. You probably would’ve thought differently if you were there when your dad found out.”_

_Catalina: “Oh. Good point.”_

_Varian: “Thankfully Rapunzel wasn’t so easily scared away. She and I became friends, I blew up a few more things, I found out Flynn Rider was actually Eugene Fitzherbert, life was pretty good! Better than it had been in a while. Well, until…”_

_Angry: “Until?”_ _  
_

_Lance: “Hey, it’s alright buddy. You don’t have to talk about this part.”_

Ruddiger: *chitter chitter*

_Varian: “No, Ruddiger’s right. If I’m gonna tell the story, I have to tell all of it. Everything was fine...until the accident. Mysterious black rocks were springing up everywhere and I finally took an experiment too far. My dad - my dad was the one to suffer from it. He was trapped in an unbreakable amber, and nothing could get him out. I made mistake after mistake. I blamed all the wrong people and took out my anger in all the wrong ways. For a time,_ I _was the biggest threat to my own kingdom.”_

_Catalina: “What happened?”_

_Varian: “Well, I paid for it. I attacked the Royal Family and guard, and failed. I had to serve a sentence for my crimes against the crown: highest level prison time.”_

_Angry: “Oh no, I hate those.”_

_Catalina: “How bad was it?”_

_Varian: “Pretty bad. Got stuck with this guy named Andrew who turned out to be a Saporian dedicated to taking over Corona. We escaped and went through with his plan. A series of really bad decisions followed - on my part. But Rapunzel came back from her trip in the middle of it, we had a_ long _overdue heart to heart, and then defeated the Saporians together. The next day, Rapunzel freed my father and gave me a full pardon.”_

_Catalina: “Aww, that’s great!”_

_Angry: “And then life just went back to normal?”_

_Lance: “Ha, not exactly. We had a good amount of adventures together after that, didn’t we kid?”_

_Varian: “Lance is right. The excitement was no where close to being done. Apparently, being friends with the princess means life or death situations...at least once a week.”_

_Lance: “You’re telling me. A year on the road with her made it more like once a day. What kinda trouble did you guys get into?”_

_Varian: “Oh, not much. Fought some cursed skeletons-”_

_Angry: “That was cool!”_

_“-got trapped inside a seashell-”_

_Catalina: “I still have Skully!”_

_Varian: “-translated some old scrolls from a secret language created by Demanitus himself!”_

_Lance: “Aaaaaand got kidnapped for it. Let me tell you, that was_ some _tower.”_

_Varian: “Oh yeah, forgot about that part… Anyways, the point is, I’m pretty sure Ruddiger and I could take on the_ world _by now. No, more than that. The universe!”_

_Angry: “Does that mean you’re going to find a new adventure?”_

_Varian: “What?”_

_Angry: “Well, Rapunzel and Eugene are always talking about finding new dreams when you think you fulfilled your old ones.”_

_Lance: “Yeah, things have calmed down here little guy. You have a full life ahead of you! What are you gonna do with it?”_

_Varian: “Um...well, I don’t think I need to do anything.”_

_Catalina: “What do you mean?”_

_Varian: “I mean...I’ve got it good here. I’m the Royal Engineer, I get to work on projects that help people, my dad is with me. I got lucky, after everything. I don’t_ need _to change anything.”_

_Lance: “I see where you’re coming from, but are you sure? Believe me, there’s a whole lot of world out there to see.”_

_Varian: “Think of it like this: I have you guys! What else could I want?”_

_Lance: “Well...how can I argue with that?”_

_Varian: “Trust me guys, I’m fine. Some people like the whole ‘destiny’ thing. I am a man of_ science _.”_

_Catalina: “Pff, ok.”_

_Angry: “At that height, you’re not a man of anything.”_

_Varian: “Hey! Alright, I see how it is. Well, laugh all you want. I’m still taller than both of you.”_

_Catalina: “Not for long~”_ _  
_

_Varian: “Hm, ok. But back to what I was saying. A lot of people need to search for where they belong, but me?_

_I’m perfectly content where I am.”_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

If you're reading this, congratulations! You're a pretty dedicated reader XD Anyways, I just thought you guys would like to know...

I FINISHED "A New Dream...?"!!!! I'M POSTING IT TOMORROW!!!!

soooooooooooooo

be on the lookout for that! I've been working on it for about three months now! I hope you like it!

and yay me because honestly - prepare yourself - exactly one hundred pages of writing is not exactly a walk in the park. good luck readers!!

**Author's Note:**

> alright! so I'm about halfway finished with this first fic, which I will post all together as soon as it's done (the chapters will be separated but I'm posting it all at once so it can flow like a real movie). After that I will write all the season 1 episodes and post them each as an individual work for this series. then I will do the same for season 2!  
> And don't worry, I will have plenty of time to write all this. This is where the semi-important announcements come in. I recently (meaning yesterday) moved with my family from the United States to Australia. I have to quarantine in a hotel room for the next two weeks, which is great because now I don't have anything to do but write! This also means the time zones are completely different (sorry to my US readers, posting times are going to be completely random). Also a warning in case I start using British spelling or phrases or *shudder* the Metric system - I swear I wasn't hacked by some random Brit or Aussie. It's still me y'all;) Once quarantine is done I do have to admit I will be extremely busy adapting to my new life, but I promise to work on this project as much as I can. It's the biggest and most exciting thing I have ever done so far, and I don't think I will ever abandon it!!  
> anyways, just a thank you for reading this and being invested in my writing. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this series!
> 
> (btw, the rest of the writing is not set up in this dialogue/script form. It's just this chapter cause I couldn't think of another way to write a scene where it's just the characters talking without any action or being able to see them)


End file.
